gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shake It Out
Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine is featured in Choke, the eighteenth episode of Season 3. It is sung by Santana, Mercedes, and Tina with Sugar and Brittany. The girls perform this song for Shannon due to her abusive relationship with Cooter. Lyrics Santana: Regrets collect like old friends Here to relive your darkest moments I can see no way, I can see no way And all of the ghouls come out to play Tina: Every demon wants his pound of flesh But I like to keep some things to myself I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before the dawn Mercedes: And I've been a fool and I've been blind I can never leave the past behind I can see no way, I can see no way Tina and Mercedes: I'm always dragging that horse around Our love is pastured such a mournful sound Mercedes: Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground Santana: So I like to keep my issues drawn But it's always darkest before the dawn Tina, Mercedes and Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Tina and Mercedes: And I am done with my graceless heart So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart Mercedes and Santana: 'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn It's always darkest before Santana: the dawn Tina and Mercedes: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Tina, Mercedes and Santana: Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Santana: And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back Mercedes: And given half the chance would I take any of it back Tina: It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone Tina, Mercedes and Santana: It's always darkest before the dawn Ooh hoo oooh hoo... Santana: And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't Santana with Tina: So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope Santana: And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope Santana and Mercedes: It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat,cause Mercedes: Looking for heaven, Mercedes and Santana: found the devil in me Looking for heaven, Mercedes: looking for heaven, found the devil in me But what the hell Tina, Mercedes and Santana: I'm gonna let it happen to me Tina and Santana: (With Mercedes belting): Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back So shake him off, oh whoa Charts Trivia *This is the second time Tina and Mercedes have sung in a Florence + the Machine song, the first was Dog Days Are Over in Special Education. *Second Florence + the Machine song sang on the show. *Although in the performance Brittany and Sugar are there, they do not sing. Gallery SIO21.png SIO20.png SIO19.png SIO18.png SIO17.png SIO16.png SIO15.png SIO14.png SIO13.png SIO12.png SIO11.png SIO10.png SIO9.png SIO8.png SIO7.png SIO6.png SIO5.png SIO4.png SIO3.png SIO2.png SIO1.png Picture27.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner